Jilted Lovers & Broken Hearts
by T.J. Wise
Summary: Damon is a broken man, the past really did a number on him. What could have possibly happened to make him this husk he is today?(This is me trying to get back to writing, let's see where it leads us)
1. Jilted lovers & broken hearts

Hello, sorry, it's been a while, I know... But I had the urge to write again after two years of being unable to write a word and I thought I would just roll with it. In the interest of being entirely honest, I have no idea where this story is going or if I can actually follow through with it... But I am willing to give it a try.

…Cursing his luck, Damon gave the front door another hard shove as the rain continued to mercilessly pelt down on him, soaking even the most brittle fragments of his damaged soul… Sometimes he wondered what the universe stood to gain from making even the simplest of acts, like opening a fucking door, more complicated than it needs to be…

He didn't want any more reminders that he was down on his luck… That he, no doubt, was cursed... So was there any sense in the universe driving the point home? Of course not...

"Come on!" – he growled at the skies as another shove had no impact on the stubborn door. His shoulder was achy and he was frozen from the rain, wanting nothing more than a warm shower and a chance to forget he was alive for a couple of hours.

"I should have followed that fucking floozy from the bar home." – he muttered exasperated as he removed his leather jacket and wrapped around his tight fist as he walked to the back of his house.

Reaching the kitchen's door, Damon took a deep breath and punched the glass panel hard, managing to shatter it and finally gain access to his damn house. Damon fell so weary that he didn't even care anymore about the mess, the broken pane or the mud trail he was leaving in his wake. He was done with caring about everything, about consequences or about anyone.

Grabbing a bottle of whisky on his way to the bathroom and taking four or five big gulps, Damon turned the shower on and stepped in with his clothes still in place. The burn in his throat felt reassuringly good, the heat galloping through his insides promising the type of oblivion he was desperate for... Damon knew better, no amount of booze or time seemed to clear his mind from the ghost of her and the memory of him…

 **Four years ago….**

Damon was laughing like he hadn't for ages, running around the bedroom and chasing after Elena like if he too was a teenager that had his entire life ahead of him.

Of course he could have used his vampire speed, but it was much more fun to play along with this charade of cat and mouse. Damon was deriving much delight from her squeals, from the playful chase and this open ended teasing. Was enjoying reaching out and letting his fingertips momentarily brush the skin near the hem of her short shorts and the feel of her skin as it broke out in goosebumps. Accidentally rubbing a nipple, making it pebble and push against the material of her PJ's as he made to grab her arm. Caging her in just so that she had to squirm against his hard body to regain her freedom, rubbing against him in the most delicious ways.

He didn't quite know what he enjoyed more, the carefree nature of this interlude, the stolen touches or the fact that she blushed after each one of them. The only thing he knew is that he should have thought of generously plying her with alcohol much earlier in his courtship. Slightly tipsy but not fully drunk Elena was a hoot.

All was well in the world. They had been enjoying a relatively quiet time in Mystic Falls. Nobody had died, returned from the dead or been in any kind of danger for 3 weeks now. Damon knew it couldn't last but he was going to damn well enjoy the respite and make sure she did too. He would also take the opportunity to endlessly tease Elena by implying that it was because "Sabrina" was out of town and thoroughly delight in her answering pout. Still, Damon knew it wouldn't last and that this was but the proverbial calm before the storm… He and Stefan had discussed it at length, Stefan probably dedicating 6 precious pages to it in his diary, and they had agreed to take turns watching Elena. It meant putting aside their differences, which somehow allowed for them enjoying a camaraderie akin to the one they had in their younger days. It almost felt normal…

Making another well calculated but seemingly random lunge at Elena, Damon finally managed to successfully grab her. The smirk on his face wavered a little when he clamped his hand around her arm only to have her pull him down with her as she fell backwards on the mattress with a huff. Damon tried not to slam into her, but it turns out that controlling gravity is not a vampire superpower. He made a valiant effort to minimize the impact by bracing his arms on the mattress to each side of her head, but his hips still collided with hers as if he was trusting and her eyes opened big and wide. He gave her a sheepish smile. She couldn't possibly expect the game not to get him a little, erm, excited. After all, wasn't that the point? But he had hoped not be found out, after all, he did have a reputation to withhold and a hardon didn't exactly scream detachment.

Time stood still for longer than he expected and her berating speech never came. Their eyes locked, her face flushed and her breath shallow. Damon, having been found out, got lost in her gaze, trapped in the gravitational pull that was always present between them. Wanting her more than he had the right to and losing the battle with himself by small increments. Suddenly he felt her tiny hands raise and hesitantly wrap around the nape of his neck. The next second, Elena pulled Damon into her slowly, as if waiting for him to bolt or vanish, as if he was a dream she was trying to materialize. Then he was impossibly close, their cores still pressing against the other, as she felt his breathing ghost over her lips. Her heart accelerated even more as she realized that there would be no stopping this now.

Damon remained unmovable, so Elena raised her head and met him halfway, blanketing her lips ever so softly over his. It was the briefest of kisses, like breaking a silent barrier that you cannot put back in place. Wetness pooled around Elena's eyes as they separated and searched each other's gazes. Elena frowned in concern, trying to read the feelings she could almost see. There was a mix of longing and panic, with a good measure of guilt and confusion and something else, always something else. It made her heart stutter, giving rise to a desperate need to comfort him, to save and protect him from himself…

Elena let her hand move down to his face and rest against his cheek, tenderly trying to erase all those frightening emotions keeping him still like a statue above her. There was no cockyness or snark as he leaned into her reassuring touch. Letting out a single broken whisper.

"Elena…"

The rasp and vulnerability behind the barely there words steeled her resolve. However, feeling her tense up, Damon misinterpreted her reaction and moved swiftly away from her reach. Like if tethered, Elena sat up as quick as she could, following after him, reaching for his body as he stood dejectedly looking out of the window.

She lay a gentle hand on his back, feeling his muscles tense at her touch. Undeterred, she turned him around and, with a more commanding hand under his chin, she raised his face to look at hers. Damon was all tension, bracing for rejection, barely noticing that she feared his rejection as much as he did hers.

Wishing nothing more than to wipe the pain from his expression, Elena wasted no more time. She firmly pushed her body against his and allowed the colliding of their lips together, pouring all her passion into a new type of desperate and all-consuming kiss. Damon was startled for about a millisecond before he welcomed her wet tongue into his mouth and responded with the same voracity and dedication she was demonstrating. Their hands followed suit and started travelling each other's bodies undeterred, caressing, grabbing, squeezing and pulling at each other hungrily.

Elena pulled at her own top first, detaching from his lips only briefly to bare her bra clad torso to Damon's ravenous gaze. She then gave a firm tug at his top and, as Damon obligingly removed it, her fingers dexterously reached for his pants, unbuttoning, unzipping and pulling them down with a speed that startled even Damon. He didn't even had time to remind her he always went commando and that there was about a 98% that his dick was going to spring free and slap her in the face. Ok, make that an 100% chance.

Elena took it in stride and smiled up with glee at him as he tried to process how they came from "It will always be Stefan" to her lips being so close to…

"Fuck" – Damon yelped as her hot lips wrapped around his dick and her hands wrapped up along its length – "If this is a dream please don't let me wake up." – he groaned as his hands dug into her hair and Elena took more of him inside her mouth. Her tongue wetly swiped the underside and his hips jerked automatically in response, eyes bulging open and looking up… Then he froze…

 **There it is, read and review if you can and tell me what you think...**


	2. So we dance

**Thank you for all that took the time to review and offer words of encouragement. As I explained before, I did not plan this story out, so it is coming to me as we write. I cannot** **promise** **anyone a clean Delena ending because some Defan has come into play. So I hope you do not mind where this leads us for I'm not quite sure myself.**

To say Damon was a ladies' man was the understatement of the century. He not only knew every trick in the book, but was also used to dominating the game in the bedroom. That Elena could catch him off guard was a startling revelation, but maybe his brain functions were severely compromised by her hot little mouth working wonders on his length. He was still reeling at how quick the game had changed on him. They went from teasing and "no you can't have me" to "let me give you a blowjob" in under 3 seconds flat. Damon wasn't complaining, but a part of his scrambled brains were still trying to puzzle out where the "it will always be Stefan" fit in this picture, but Elena's hands and tongue felt so good that he couldn't care less about his brother…

Until he saw him on the doorway…

Elena's tongue had just wetly swiped the underside of his cock, making his hips jerk automatically in response. As he looked up however, his eyes locked on green forrest ones. Startled, Damon's moans got stuck in his throat and were replaced by a fragile whisper.

"Brother…" – Damon's voice brokered, so low that only Stefan could hear him.

Damon should have alerted Elena to Stefan's presence; he knew he should. Stop her dead on her tracks, find some plausible explanation to why she was making all those delicious wet sounds…. Something that would not tear his little brother to pieces... After all, having the "love of your life" watch you give a blowjob to his brother was probably not at the top of her wish list. Maybe his brother would buy the "she is drunk out of her mind" excuse?

"Oh this is hell…" - Damon agonized mid trust, feeling the build-up in his lower belly.

He really should tell Elena they had an audience. Maybe it was her kink too? It could be right? He should probably leave out the part that this was *his* preferred audience… Damon knew alerting her was the right thing to do. "No, no, no." The right thing to do was to stop focusing on anything that wasn't her and her mouth and his dick. But Damon was caught between fuck this and fuck her and "why is Stefan looking so calm and not losing his shit?".

Damon stared at his brother across the room, blue eyes on green. He was transfixed by this impossible situation, trapped in the pleasure of finally getting something more than blue balls from Elena, white knuckled hands tangled in her hair, dread building in his heart. Elena's ministrations were making him feel more and more out of control and Stefan's state of mind was impossible to read. His brother was leaning casually against the door frame, with a mildly curious look and zero anger in his features. Not what Damon had expected. No balled fists at his side or disapproving forehead lines. Arms crossed, but not even in that Damon could see any tension. Damon felt apologies bubble up, wanting to tumble carelessly from his mouth, but Stefan offered a little smirk reminiscent of his own and somehow Damon understood his brother wasn't looking for explanations. He just wanted to watch.

Anyone else would have freaked out at being watched by their brother whilst engaging in any sexual act. Not Damon. He was an exhibitionist by nature and Stefan had witnessed and partaken in much kinkier stuff than this…

Another suck of Elena's talented lips and Damon let out a strangled moan. He was so fucking close… His eyes shut, cutting the stare contest he had going with Stefan as he pushed deep into her wetness, hitting the back of her throat, once, twice…

"Gah" – Damon let out as he clamped his hands on Elena's head and pumped in and out chasing his release.

Elena didn't disappoint, relaxing her throat, taking the pounding and sucking him to the very drop. Damon felt like unravelling, and when he looked back up and Stefan was gone. _"So it was going to be that kind of night after all"_ Damon thought ruefully to himself as he felt Elena shuffle and his spent dick pop out of her mouth followed by a drunken giggle.

"Shhh" – she smirked as she got up, swiping at the corners of her mouth – "We better not tell Stefan." – she giggled again. Reaching for her top on as she put it on standing on unsteady legs.

Damon's vampire hearing alerted him to the front door opening, so he quickly recomposed himself. Just in time too, since a blonde head of hair appeared at the door of his bedroom.

"There you are!" – Caroline's bubbly voice chimed, followed by her face scrunching up as she took the smell of sex in the air – "Time to go home Elena." – she said more sternly.

"Yes mom" – Elena piped up, giving and exaggerated eye roll and a toothy grin in the direction of Damon who offered her a conspiratorial smirk that quickly faded under the glare of Caroline's disapproving stare.

Caroline protectively escorted her friend out of the room, out of the house and to her car. Damon felt a little insulted. He hadn't done anything wrong. Caroline's friend was the one that attacked him, not the way around. Well, at least he almost felt relieved that there had been no drama… _"Oh, right, Stefan…"_

Damon took a deep breath to steady his resolve, then he did the walk of shame to his brother's bedroom.

Stefan lay casually on his bed, propped against the pillows, one arm behind his head and calmly reading some old book. One would never had suspected he had just witnessed Elena pleasing Damon less than 20 minutes ago. Damon approached the bed slowly, almost shyly, toeing off his shoes and climbing up to lay by his brother's side. Stefan didn't react and Damon tried to remain still but nervousness was radiating from him in waves.

Stefan let out a deep sigh as, without closing his book, he extended his right arm and hooked it around Damon's shoulder, bringing his brother in to lay across his chest under the protection of his embrace. Damon came gladly, wrapping himself around his little brother, releasing all tension he was feeling as he nuzzled into Stefan's chest.

Stefan finally closed his book and kissed the top of Damon's head.

"You smell like her... Did you have fun?"- he asked with no reproach.

Damon raised his head, resting his chin on Stefan's chest and looking into his eyes.

"Shouldn't *I* be the one asking you that? – he replied with a smirk blossoming on his lips.

"I guess you should." – Stefan chuckled as he reached out and turned off the lights -"Good night brother."

"Night..."

 **Hope you guys like it. xoxo**


	3. This is awkward

**Hello, I continue not knowing fully where this story is going, but things are getting a little clearer. The thing that is bothering me the most is that I can't place where this happens in the TVD timeline. All I know is that Elena is still human and I think this is after Stefan is freed from Klaus and after that whole incident of trying to run Elena off the bridge. The point being that Damon is not completely detached from her or attached to her but is already invested in the relationship with his brother; Stefan and Elena are no longer in the "epic love" phase of their relationship and therefore there is more emphasis on safeguarding the nascent relationship Damon and Stefan have . Still, everyone might be a little AU.**

The distinct sound of water running, mixed with Depeche Mode "Wrong" and Stefan singing along wakes him from a deep slumber.

"Fucking early risers…" – Damon groans as he covers his face with his brother's pillow hoping to shut out the world for as long as he possibly can.

He wishes he could just as easily hide from the thoughts rattling around in his mind. Damon is emotionally exhausted from two weeks of this… Of holding himself back, not taking what he wants, of judgy eyes from Bonnie, glares from Caroline, of his brother's stoic attitude towards all this, of Elena's hot and cold approach to him. He won't say it out loud or write it on a diary like his little brother though...

"Good morning"- Stefan pipes up, all sunshine and rainbows, as he walks to his closet to get his clothes on.

Fuck, Damon could murder him...

In truth, Stefan doesn't feel chipper at all, but he rather not be the one to add to his brother's suffering. Hell, Damon's own self-reproach is enough for two lifetimes…

"Do you have to be so chipper?" – Damon mutters, offended by his brother's ability to take all that is happening on stride. All is not right in the world, Damon's normally the one that doesn't give a dam – "This role reversal is a bit creepy!" – and with a hint of badly disguised panic – "You haven't turned the switch off have you?"

Stefan chuckles amused, Damon is cute when he goes all big brother on him.

"Of course not. That would be less than helpful in this situation brother." – he answered wistfully – "Would it make you feel better if we punched it out? Get all my jealousy and frustrations out, break some furniture and bleed a little over the parquet?" – Stefan asked with mirth.

That got Damon's attention and he sat up ready to rock and roll as Stefan pulled a T-shirt over his head and fastened his leather belt.

"Actually it would! Thank you. – Damon offered enthusiastically - "Can I throw the first punch and wipe that grin off your face?"

"It is not happening, Damon." – Stefan replied tersely, as he looked over his shoulder and gave Damon his best compassionate look, which only irked his brother more.

"Always Saint Stefan…" – Damon muttered, glaring daggers at his younger brother as he threw himself backwards on the bed with a groan... He needed some type of release if he couldn't actually have some release.

"Don't be like that" – Stefan brokered, approaching the bed and running a soothing hand over his brother's hair.

Damon leaned in, needing the physical contact and the reassurance that the fragile relationship they had managed to recover was not going to be destroyed by this. Same reason why he had been crawling into his brother's bed every single night since this had started. Fair enough, they hadn't been humans for almost two lifetimes and had learned that the only monsters to fear were themselves. But going back to sharing a bed with his little brother help him believe that they would be ok...

"Stefan I…" – Damon started nervously.

"Shhh" – Stefan soothed – "Can we not do this? I know how you feel, I think is pretty easy to tell how Elena feels, and at this point how I feel doesn't matter."

"It matters to me." – Damon whispered sincerely, looking up with clear blue eyes, showing more heartache that Stefan could take. "It wasn't Damon's fault" Stefan kept chanting in his head.

"I know it does Damon…" – Stefan responded kindly, his chest constricting. Hoping that Damon knew that he had noticed that he was holding himself back, not taking advantage of the situation... Just not letting it get to another ER emergency run... The thought sent shivers down Stefan's spine.. – "I can see how hard this is on you…"

Not one to be serious for long, Damon's lip quirked.

"Are we doing puns now?"

Smiling, Stefan shook his head with fondness and patted his brother's shoulder.

"You are incorrigible."

"And you know it." – Damon quipped delivering an eyebrow wiggle to cover how vulnerable he was really feeling.

Stefan was on to him, but chose to let him play the detached card. it was easier for Stefan to pretend he was also ok when Damon's vulnerability was hidden under layers of snark.

When this whole thing had started, Stefan was much less understanding and had gone a few rounds punching his brother into a pulp out of sheer frustration. Damon hadn't defended himself, and it wasn't until he hurt Caroline when she tried to stop him, that realization dawned on him that Damon was as much a victim as he was. Unfortunately Stefan couldn't take it out on Elena and his brother was a little more durable… But if even Caroline could see it wasn't Damon's fault… then Stefan had no right to use his brother as punching bag. Some shouting matches also took place, a lot of alcohol had been consumed and an equal amount dramatically smashed – and not always the cheap stuff. And ok, Damon having blue balls wasn't making him an easy person to be around either, so maybe the shouting was warranted. There had also been countless hours of "Caroline Therapy", with obligatory whipped cream and ice-cream tubs, thank God they hadn't gotten to braiding each other's hair… Stefan also believed that, at the rate he was going, he would soon run out of forest animals. Still, _**all**_ coping mechanisms were a better alternative to breaking Elena's neck… And God knew that the thought was running on a loop in his head, only interrupted by an occasional "she is not on her right mind.", which most of the time he wasn't really convinced it was true.

With a deep sigh, Stefan looked Damon straight into his eyes, trying to reassure his brother that he harbored no ill feelings towards him… That he understood and that there was nothing to forgive or apologize for.

"It will be ok. **We** will be ok." – it was not really a promise he should be making – "This is not your fault…"

Damon lips thinned out and he answered Stefan with a terse node. He doesn't feel like it is not his fault… after all, it was because of him that this happened, even if he didn't expect this kind of whiplash from it.

"Where are you going?" – he asks as Stefan ties his shoes.

"Found another lead." – Stefan delivers the answer matter-of-factly, doesn't want to raise Damon's hopes up…again… Or explain how hard Bonnie has been working on this, or how many times her nose bled or Jeremy's palm had to be sliced for blood.

"Yeah, because that has worked so well the last 5 times…" – Damon answers bitterly – "Will you be back before 4?" – and the hidden plea almost undoes Stefan's resolve.

"Hopefully… if not," – he shrugs apologetically – "have fun?" – as he walks out of the door.

Damon groans and covers his face with his arm.

"Fuckity, fuck, fuck, fuck…"


End file.
